A Silent Dream
by Thats-the-guy-99
Summary: Some say a trip to the town Silent Hill can be a hellish nightmare... They were right...


A Silent Dream  
  
Loosely based on the hit game Silent Hill  
  
Prologue  
  
Fred Ross was taking a trip to what he thought would be a little vacation away from home. It was about six in the morning and he was heading to Vegas. Yes Las Vegas, sin city itself, but what he didn't realize was he was never going to make it there. As Fred's trip was beginning. A dream or what would become his nightmare was starting as well.   
  
In a gas-station about quarter-a-mile away from a small lake side town named Silent Hill was a thirty something man named Rick Hendricks. Rick worked at the small gas-station. Gas-n-Go was the name of it. He worked there most of his life. Ever since he was sixteen years of age, he had been working at the cash register. Rick was a five-foot-seven man, who wore the standard light blue and gray uniform for his job, but he was a small guy with some emotion problems.   
  
It's not like other people don't have things that stick with them. Things that really freak them out, but for Rick these emotional problems were caused by something that had happened to him when he was younger. Something really bad had happened and the worse thing is he can't remember it. It was like some kind of repressed memory.   
  
Rick realized it was getting darker than normal when he glanced out the window and noticed a dense fog rolling in. He turned to the clock that was directly behind him. "Four-thirty?" He questioned aloud. He also realized not a single person had stopped at the station since the night before. Well I guess it was a little strange this morning when I left for work, he thought to himself. He lived in a little apartment building named Wood Side Apartments just a ten minute drive from work.   
  
He had heard from one of his neighbors that morning that most of the kids around town were sick with the flu and were staying home. Of course Rick thought that was a genius reason or opportunity for those kids to skip school. Well, maybe the town is down with the flu and their not coming for gas, he thought.   
  
Just then a 1985 Buick came screeching down the road and began swerving in the direction of the gas-station. Rick was caught off guard as the Buick came crashing through the building narrowly missing the front counter, but smashing every shelf as it came to a screeching stop. "HOLY CRAP!" Rick yelled out as he slowly walked out from behind the counter and towards the now stopped car. Smoke rose from under the car's hood.   
  
"Are you ok?" Rick asked the driver as he approached the disabled car from the driver's side that was now facing him. He stepped over boxes of now scattered candies and was shocked at what he saw inside the car. He noticed what appeared to be reptile wings growing out of the driver's ripped shirt. Rick could kind of tell that the man was his neighbor from that morning. "Aw...God...Danny is that you?" Rick replied to the sight. As he creped closer he could tell that the mans skin was changing into some kind of reptilian skin. "What the crap?" He said as he notice the man or what was left of the man was still breathing.   
  
Then the man sprang to life. He swung his head toward Rick and gave out the loudest most horrifying screeching sound Rick had ever heard. "Aw!!!" Rick yelled in total fear. He fell back onto the floor butt first. He looked up to see that the thing was still changing. The man's face was now looking like a pterodactyl, a huge reddish beak with red eye's stared back at him. It's hands could be seen now, but they were no longer hands of a man. They had changed to razor sharp claws or talons. The thing in the car began to flap it's wings and started to claw at the roof and wind shield. Rick stood up and began running for the newly created hole in the wall.   
  
When he reached the out side he turned back to see the thing burst through the car's roof. "Crap!" Rick yelled and began running for his car. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. As he stepped in, he could see the creature that had been in the store was now floating about eight-feet in the air close to the corner of the building. "God!...Go, GO, GO!!" Rick yelled aloud as he started the car. He reversed the car and accidentally smashed the rearend into a light pole creating a huge dent in the trunk. "Crap!" He said as he shifted into drive and noticed that the thing was flying his way. He stepped on the gas and flew past the thing. It tried to claw the car as it went by, but failed to do so. Rick steered the car in the direction of Silent Hill.  
  
Leaving behind the gas-station and the strange thing. He slowly entered the foggy city-limits of Silent Hill. Rick thought he was safe...  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 :  
  
Sleepy Feeling  
  
Fred Ross had been driving for about ten hours straight and was really feeling sleepy. It was about six-thirty at night. "I need some rest." He told himself. He reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed an unfolded map. "Need to find a town.. need to find a rest area.. need to find a gas-station!" Fred said as he noticed the needle pointing dangerously close to the E. He had one eye on the road and one on the map. "Okay, lets see now. Ah, here's a place. Silent Hill. Silent Hill.. have I heard that name before? Well, it's a mile off the highway. I can make it."   
  
He placed the map on the passenger seat and turned at the first exit sign that said Silent Hill. He had driven for about a quarter mile before he noticed the light fog. "That's weird. I didn't see any fog from the highway." He said this as he noticed the gas-station to his left, but there was something wrong about it. A huge hole could be seen in the front of the store and through this hole he saw a small glimpse of what looked like a torn up Buick. "Maybe I should keep going." He said to himself.   
  
As he passed the station and began growing more tired. As he grew more tired the fog grew more dense. "Lousy fog." He mumbled. His eye's began growing heavier and his arms became less responsive to steering the car. He turned on his fog lights in a attempt to see through the fog. Now it seemed as if the fog just grew more denser. "What the?.. I can't see two feet in front of me." He said as squinted his eye's to see better. "Ah, a sign.. Entering Silent Hill." He said as he passed the sign. Now his eyes where really beginning to shut on him. "I have to stop." He said as he responded to his now closed eye's.   
  
In the brief second of rest that he enjoyed he felt peace, but that peace would quickly end when he was awaken by the sound of the car horn that his body had fallen onto. "Geez, I'm a wake." He said. As his eyes immediately opened he could see a figure in the road and in response to this he swerved to the right. The car swerved off the road, past the trees that Fred had not seen before due to the fog. There were many trees that he had not seen, but he managed to miss every one of them. Only to crash through a fence and swerve around to allow the back end of the car to slam into a brick wall. Of course this brick wall was the back of a building.   
  
Fred was stunned and his head was in throbbing pain because he had slammed it into the wind shield. Fred was not a man that wore his seat belt often, but would remember to wear one from now on. "Ah.. for crap's sake! What kind of moron stands in the middle of the road!?" Fred said as he slowly opened his door. He placed one foot out and then the other. Fred slowly pulled himself out of the wreck and looked up.   
  
Chapter Two :  
  
Encounter Of A Sick Kind  
  
Fred was a five-foot-nine man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was 38 years old. He had a kind face that seemed similar to that of Mel Gibson. He wore a white golf shirt and tan khaki pants with a pair of casual brown shoes. He was standing outside of his wrecked car staring tensely at it.   
  
"Maybe I should check on that person back there or at least see if I can beat some sense into him." He turned toward the torn fence and began walking. He had no trouble passing the fence since a hole the size of his car had been created in it. He began following the tire tracks back up the path of flattened grass and smashed bushes. He past the trees and finally reached the road.   
  
The fog had lessened as he walked the path and he now had a visibility range of about twelve feet. "Which way did he go?" He asked to himself. "Hello! Hello!" Fred yelled in attempt to contact the stranger who had been in the road. He strained his eyes and began walking down the side of the road in the direction of a sound he was beginning to hear.   
  
As he got closer to the sound he could finally see the figure. Only thing wrong with this was the figure didn't look right. "Sir?" Fred said, but he would soon regret saying it. The figure became fully visible now. What Fred saw nearly made him throw up. The stranger seemed to be totally burnt, but was kind of shiny. The other thing wrong was the things arms seemed to be fused to it's body. It seemed to have normal feet as well as a head only they were melted and the head was bloated. The head also seemed to be faceless, but did have a eye socket only no eye. The last thing wrong with the thing was a huge scar running from the bottom of its chest, down to where it's belly button should have been.   
  
Fred stood there staring as the creature started to stumble towards him. "Oh.. God." He whispered. As it came closer Fred could hear the thing moaning even though it didn't have a mouth. When it got within six feet of him it suddenly stopped. Fred was wondering if he should take the opportunity to run for it, but before he could the thing did something.   
  
It started to shake as if an earthquake was directly below it. Then it began moaning loader. The scar seemed to move as it moaned. The scar quickly tore open revealing a small gap in it's stomach. In that gap was a green foul smelling liquid. The thing stopped shaking. Immediately after the shaking. The liquid came spraying out of the small pit. It splattered on Fred's shoes and began eating away at the brown leather. "What the heck?" Fred hollered out. The thing began moving toward him again and he began throwing off his shoes in the things direction. His black socks were now visible as he began running for his car. He could hear the thing walking faster and moaning harder. As he began passing the trees he didn't look back in fear that the creature would be there.   
  
So he ran past the trees. When he reached the wreck he noticed an alley to his right. He hunched over by the car and fought to catch his breath. As he did he turned to make sure that the thing had not yet reached the hole in the fence. It hadn't.   
  
Chapter 3 :  
  
Lost and Found  
  
Fred relaxed a bit and began searching his car. After a few moments of searching he came out with a flashlight and a cell phone. "It's going to get dark soon. I'd better get moving." He turned toward the alley and began walking. He noticed as he walked toward the alley that the area around the car and the buildings where surrounded by fences. He entered the fog filled, dark alleyway. He hoped he wouldn't run into that thing again. As he walked he opened his cell phone and began dialing 911. He soon stopped when he noticed that the phone didn't have service signal. "Crap." He said as he knew things might just get worse. The alley was filled with trash and other debris such as old uninteresting newspapers. As he neared the end of the alley the fog seemed to lessen.   
  
As it did the sounds of tiny quick foots steps could be heard. "What the..?" Fred responded. Out of the fog came a small girl skipping. The girl wore a dark blue sundress with bunnies as a pattern that covered it and black tap shoes. She had a cute face and brown hair that reminded him of someone. "Hello.. I'm a kind of lost. Can you tell me if this is Silent Hill?" Fred questioned. "Hee hee.. yes this is.. and now your found.. hee hee.. I hope you've come to play." She said as she giggled and skipped away. "Wait!" Fred yelled out as he ran to stop her. The fog seemed to become more dense and the alley ended. Fred stopped running for there was no sign of the girl.   
  
He was now standing in an empty street or what was left of one. Huge cracks had torn the road to pieces to his right. The cracks were so wide and deep that they resembled canyons rather than cracks. They seemed unpassible. The street to his left seemed to have the occasional car or two. The area was filled with small shops of all kinds, but to his right was a tourist shop. "Maybe I can find something useful in there." He said to himself as he turned and walked toward the shop.   
  
He tried the door and it seemed to open without question. It seemed that it had been recently used. The room inside was dark and when Fred tried the light switch it didn't work. So he used he flashlight to search the room. The place was almost empty except for the occasional guide book and blood stain. The blood wasn't the worst thing he had seen, but he was more afraid of what had caused it. Next to one of the books was a map of the town and he snatched it up.   
  
He walked out side again and began probing the map. He found the shop he had been in and looked for the nearest police station. He spotted it and noticed it was only four blocks away and past two streets. He decided then he would try to run for it. He began his run and as he did he could hear moaning from the alley that he had come from. So he ran faster. After a few seconds of running a sign caught his eye. "Tom's Gun Store. Thank you God!" He said aloud. He turned toward the store, but when he got to the door it was locked. "No prob." He said as he smashed the plate glass window next to the door with his flashlight.   
  
He entered the store and was shocked at what he saw. The shelves and racks were completely empty. Only the occasional box of ammo could be seen. Along with this, there was more blood stains leading for that room passed a back counter to a back door. Above the door there was a sign. "Manager's office." He read aloud. Should I go in? He thought to himself. There might be a gun. He thought again as he walked toward the door. He grabbed the door handle and turned the knob. Here goes nothing he thought.   
  
The door opened and a foul stench passed his nose. "Aw.. God." He whispered. As he stood in the door way he used his flashlight to search the room. The blood that had lead from the doorway now lead around a brown desk to what seemed like a black leather chair. Only thing strange was the chair was turned around. "Hello.." Fred asked as he walked around the desk. He was taken aback at what he saw. A huge man, most likely the manager was sitting at the chair, but his eyes were open and his head leaned to one side. Blood covered the man's eyes.   
  
It seemed as if bloody tears had rolled down his fat cheeks. The worst thing was the man had apparently taken his own life. A revolver could be seen clenched in the man's dead right hand and a hole the size of a wall nut could be seen on the left side of his head. Blood had poured from the wound and onto the man's light blue t-shirt. Fred hesitated a moment. He needed a gun, but he also knew he needed some shoes if he was going to make it to the police station and out of that town alive.   
  
So he pried the gun from the man's cold hand and donned the mans shoes that felt a little big, but they would do. So he started to walk out. As he did he caught sign of a note on the desk. Under the note was a key. He read the note aloud.   
  
"Dear Suzie,   
  
If you read this then I be dead. My mind no work good. With this madness. I am very anger. Please no that i tryed to fight the pain and anger but no use i am turn into one of them. i hoped i get out. but no use. the fog mus have rolled in aboot 8 in moring. and the crazyies must have turned then. custormer turn in to bat thingy and byte me. i kill him no. my eyes burn. they bleed red. monster be crazi. yes now i feel what they mus have feel to. thes mus be hell on eart. i try to wrote more. baby i wil mis u. Suzy daughter honey now i love u. remeber that. i always love u. i lef ur key on my desk incase u came home.  
  
Ur Dad   
  
p s. ov u."  
  
Fred pocketed the note and decided that he would search for Suzie. He would make sure the man's daughter would be safe. Then he wondered if that girl he had seen was Suzie. He grabbed the key and examined it. In small print the key read "Wood Side App, Room 108." I should check there after I check the police station he thought.   
  
As he turned back he was surprised by the dead corpse behind the open door. From what he could see it looked the remains of an over grown bat. He realized he must have missed it when he walked in and then turned his attention away from the creature. He walked out of the room and collected the remaining ammo that was strewn about. Then he stepped through the broken window and onto the street with fifteen extra rounds.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Purpose Found  
  
With a new purpose on his mind. Fred made his way to the Police station. He had crossed streets drenched in blood while horrible sounds of moaning, screeching and foul smelling odors filled the air. Luckily for him there was no sign of what caused the smell.   
  
He stood in front of what seemed like an abandoned police station. From the outside it looked rather small. The parking lot only had enough spaces for about eight cars both for employee's and civilians. There was only one car in the lot and that belonged to a police officer. Fred decided that he would look inside the station to see if he could find the keys for it.  
  
He entered the station through the front door that didn't prove to be a problem. He stood in what seemed like a reception area. It was a small room. There was a counter near the front door and behind it was another door. On the far wall was a map that caught his attention. He grabbed it and found out there were two floors. Only the other floor was down stairs. On the floor he was on there were about six offices and then the sheriff's office. Down a flight of stairs was an ammo and weapons room, locker room, evidence room and finally a cell block area.   
  
Fred decided to check out the weapons room first. The area was dark so he used his light. When he got there it was impossible to open the door because it was made of solid steel. He tried ramming it down with his body and only got bruises on his arms. He tried shooting it, but it was no use. So he decided to save the ammo he had and go up stairs to search for the key that would open the door. He reloaded the revolver as he walked up the stairs. To his surprise the revolver could hold ten rounds and four had already been used. Luckily for him it had been fully loaded.   
  
He was now down to seventeen rounds including the ones he found at the gun store. As he reached the first floor he spotted the girl again. "Hee hee.. what are you looking for?.. hee hee.." She giggled as she was skipping down the hall towards the front door. "Is this it? I found it.. it say's A and W room on it.. he he.." She giggled as she skipped away faster. "Wait! Are you Suzie!?" Fred shouted as he started to run towards her.   
  
The girl stopped in mid skip and turned around. Her face was full of irritation. "That's not my name! You don't remember me!" She screamed. Fred stopped in his tracks about four yards away. He was surprised by the girls reaction. "Your not Suzie?" He questioned. She shook her head in response and said. "No.. hee hee.. but I do know where she is.. follow me to the wood side apartments.. hee hee.. and get ready to play! Ha ha!!" The girl giggled wickedly as she spun around and ran out the door. Fred stood there thinking for a moment.   
  
The girl reminded him of his younger sister or more like his dead younger sister. He was very young when she died. He couldn't even remember how she died, just that she had died when he was about nine. He did remember being very jealous of her. When she was born she had taken away all of the attention he had been getting from his parents, but she was dead now. Anyway you look at it. She was dead. He wished he could remember why.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five :  
  
Armed And Dangerous  
  
He decided he could kill two birds with one stone. He would search for the small girl and her key to the ammo room while he looked for Suzie. If she was still alive anyway. He never found the keys for the squad car though.   
  
He was standing out side again. He was in front of the police station looking at the map so he could find directions to the apartment building when he was interrupted.   
  
Out of the fog came the creature that he had seen before. It groaned loader now with each step it took. Fred pulled out the revolver from his belt. He raised the gun and pointed it at the thing's chest. He fired two rounds. One shot had hit the thing square in the chest and the other hit its bloated face. Both shots sent blood and puss flying toward Fred, but they stopped short of hitting him. The creature immediately fell to the ground and it seemed to wither in pain. Fred began walking towards it when all of a sudden the thing scurried away. Using only it's legs it scurried out of sight and into the fog. Fred was shocked by the things' action and turned away.  
  
Fred continued to follow the map to where he was sure the apartments were. Along the way he met up with a few more of the exact same looking creature he had shot before. Only this time he saved the ammo and ran passed them as they shot out the acid based liquid from their stomachs. He didn't get hit by either one.   
  
He reached the apartment intact. He noticed while running to the apartment was a very beat up and rearend dented vehicle. He wondered if someone had tried to run or was maybe finding shelter within the apartments. The apartments were a great deal larger than he expected. From the outside he could tell they were at least three stories tall. A fence stood in his way of entering the apartment.   
  
All the gate doors were locked and he didn't want to waste ammo on them. So he found a place he could squeeze through and was now standing in front of the only entry door that wasn't locked. He placed his hand on the door knob and twisted. He began stepping inside...  
  
Chapter 6 :  
  
Rick's New Acquisition   
  
Rick was guarding the only door into his apartment. It was a dark apartment with one candle lit to his right as his only light. He was sitting at chair that faced the door and was aiming a 9mm at it that he had snatched from a dead police officer outside. It seemed the officer was checking on the building when he ran into trouble. One of the new creatures had torn the man's head off.   
  
Before this happened Rick had made his way into town and noticed a brutal and bloody battle being waged between the surviving humans and monsters on the streets. The people and monsters fought viciously. One side used guns and the other used their own creepy methods. Of course the monsters won the brawl. Rick just parked anywhere in the parking lot outside of apartment building and dodged his way inside.   
  
As he entered he caught a glimpse of an officer being decapitated, but the culprit ran into the shadows so he couldn't see it. Rick took the officers holster belt and gun. He made his way into the hall that lead to his room when he heard a creature behind him. That didn't stop him though. He continued to run until he heard the thing again and by this time he was near his door.   
  
He turned around and froze in fear. Standing in the horribly lit corridor about twelve feet away was the creature. The creature appeared to be a man with melted skin only he had no hands. He did have arms that stretched out and burnt looking legs. He had a bloated square face with no eyes or mouth, but there were mouths at the ends of his arms. The mouths had razor sharp teeth and seemed to growl and bite at the air as Rick stepped back. The thing started to run at him and he fired back in response to this. Hitting the thing in the chest, Rick ran for his apartment door. The thing wasn't fazed by the shots and continued it's chase.   
  
Rick entered his room and slammed the door behind him. Rick turned around placed his weight on the door as the thing slammed into it. An incredible force sent him to the floor, but the door didn't break. It continued to hold as the creature repeated to slam into it. From the floor Rick raised his newly acquired gun and aimed. Rick became more nervous with each slam. He could hear his heart beating faster and faster each time. Sweat began pouring from his brow as the creature continued. Then as intense and quick as it had began. It stopped. The door stood still and the sound of the creatures steps could be heard moving away.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 :  
  
Un-Ideal Memories  
  
So now Rick waited in a chair by the door with 9mm in hand. He wanted to make sure he was ready for that thing this time. Rick didn't realize how tired he was. He began nodding off and was soon asleep within seconds.   
  
When he awoke he was no longer in his room. He was now standing in someone else's dark living room. The room seemed to be painted dark red as if blood covered the walls. There were also rust stains on all of the walls and chips of cracked paint were falling off.   
  
Rick noticed in the center of the room was a woman and man both in their late thirties. The woman was lying on the floor. The man seemed to be kneeling beside her, but not only kneeling. He was holding her down with his left hand. Rick also noticed the man was holding a long blade in his other hand. He pointed it at the woman's chest, but didn't allow the blade to pierce the woman's dress.   
  
Rick could see that the woman was frightened. He could also tell that woman was very beautiful. She wore a white dress that came down to her bare ankles. She also wore white high heels. The man wore a dark blue t-shirt with a bowling insignia on the back. The man seemed to be saying something, but Rick couldn't hear anything. All he heard was the beating of his own heart. Then the man stabbed the woman sending blood flying all around. It splattered on the man's face and the woman's white dress. Rick tried to stop the man, but it was no use he couldn't move. He tried screaming, but no sound could be heard. All he could do was stand there. He looked at the woman's face which seemed to gaze at the man's face. The man had a sick sadistic looking grin on his.  
  
Then in the corner of Rick's eye he spotted a small boy. The boy wore blue overalls and a white shirt under that. He also wore white socks and no shoes. The boy had blue eyes and blond hair. He looked to be about six years old. The boy began crying and stared at the man hopelessly wondering why?   
  
The man rose and turned with his bloody blade in hand. He started to walk toward the boy. Rick grew frightened for the boy's safety. He tried moving again, but it was hopeless. His legs seemed to be fused to the floor. The boy just stood there while the man neared him. Rick wanted to scream run, but he knew he couldn't. Then another boy appeared from behind the first child. This boy was about four years older and wore the same thing as the first boy. Only he was aiming a shotgun at the man's face.   
  
The man froze when he noticed the other boy. His grin turned into a frightened expression. All three stood there frozen until the man moved again believing the boy wouldn't dare fire. He was wrong.  
  
Rick suddenly awoke from his dream. He was soaked in sweat and he began shuddering in fear. He held the gun closer to his chest and wondered aloud. "What was that? A dream? A memory? Who were those children? God.. I need to know."  
  
Chapter 8 :  
  
A New Friend  
  
Fred stood staring at a decapitated officer. He noticed the man's belt and gun where missing, but the man's radio laid beside him. He grabbed the radio and started pressing buttons. All he could hear was a white noise. There was no other sound. Fred latched the radio to his belt in case someone tried to radio him. Fred also noticed the officer wore a bullet proof vest under his shirt.   
  
"I hope you don't mind?" Fred said as he removed the vest and placed it under his own shirt. Fred noticed a map in the corner of his eye and walked toward it. He saw that the room he wanted was on the same floor. "Room 108 is just around the corner and past some doors." He assured himself. He walked toward a door and behind that door was a hall that contained the room he wanted.   
  
As he entered the corridor the radio he latched to his belt began to screech. It made a static noise that grew louder. "Hey! Do you want the key!?" The voice of the small girl could he heard to his left. He turned and spotted the girl dangling the key from her right pinky finger. She was standing in front of a door at the end of a long hallway. "Wait a sec.. I want to talk to you." Fred declared.   
  
He started to run toward her and she turned toward the door. "Come and get it! Hee hee!!" She giggled as she went through the door and slammed it behind her. Fred reached the door and turned the handle. It wasn't locked, but he would soon regret that it hadn't been.   
  
The door was wide open. He stood in the doorway and noticed an alleyway. He was surprised by what was also there. Three skinless dogs were lying in a triangle pattern on the pavement. The biggest dog lay closest to Fred. Past this dog and in the center of the triangle was the key. Fred slowly moved forward. His heart began beating faster as he neared the first dog. He stood above the dog with one leg past it and one behind it. He bent over and grabbed the key.   
  
"No problem. Just get back inside." Fred told himself. He turned around and began walking back, but before he could reach the door the sound of low growls could be heard behind him. He turned his face and noticed all three dogs were standing on all fours. Blood dripped from the dogs skinless legs and body. Drool and slime fell from their muzzles. Their eyes were all blood shot. Fred took off without closing the door allowing the dogs to pursue.   
  
He reached the door he had entered the hallway from, but it was locked. He turned toward the dogs who were five yards away. He raised the gun and aimed at the closest dog. He fired and prayed he'd hit it, but he missed. The dogs were now four yards away and Fred feared the worst. Just then a sound of a door opening and a voice caught Fred's attention. "Hurry over here!"   
  
Fred turned around and spotted a young woman standing by an open door. He ran for her. He could hear and feel the dog's breath as they closed in. The woman reached out with an open hand and he grabbed it. She pulled him in and slammed the door as the monsters smacked into it face first. Fred turned toward the door and listened to sound of the dogs' dead paws scurrying away. The radio he wore stopped sounding as well.  
  
"You alright?" The young woman asked. Fred faced her and examined her. She was a blond, blue eyed woman in her early thirties. She wore a red blouse with the words eat me printed on the front. She also wore blue jeans and black and white tennis shoes with no socks underneath them. Fred also noticed that she was very beautiful. "Is this room 108?" Fred questioned. "Yeah. Who are you?" She questioned back.   
  
"M-my name is Fred. Fred Ross. Are you Suzie?" She hesitated for a moment then nodded. "How do you now this?" She requested. "I found this note from your father." Fred replied as he handed her the note. She took it and read it. Fred could tell by the tears forming around her eyes that she was surprised and saddened by the note. "I'm sorry you had to learn about it this way.." Fred began saying, but was interrupted.   
  
"Where did you find this?" Suzie asked as she stared into Fred's eyes. "At his store. I crashed my car and was exploring town when I found the note." Fred explained to her. "Did he take his own life?" She asked. "Y-yes he did." Fred hesitated when he answered. The woman fell to her knee's and began sobbing uncontrollable. "Daddy!" She yelled out. Fred knelt beside her and they embraced. She cried on his shoulder and they knelt there for a few moments.  
  
Chapter 9 :  
  
Shots Fired  
  
Rick heard a shot outside his room and he leaned with his ear against the door. He heard quick footsteps like an animal's run by and disappear into the distance. After about ten minutes he found the courage to open the door and he stepped out. He was standing in the dark hallway with his weapon in hand and looked to his left. A door at the end of the hall was opened that hadn't been before.   
  
He remembered that he had heard the sounds of someone running in the other direction. He also remembered that someone fired from that direction as well. So he turned around and began to slowly walk in the direction of the sound.  
  
Chapter 10 :  
  
Rude Encounter  
  
As Rick was walking down the hall. Fred and Suzie were talking to one another. "Have you seen that strange girl who runs around giggling and making trouble?" Fred asked. "No, but don't you think it's strange. I'm mean what's happening to this town. It's covered in fog and horrible monsters are walking around like they own the place." She replied. "Are you from here?" He asked. "No, are you?" She questioned. "I was on my vacation when I guess I most have taken the wrong turn at Albuquerque." Fred joked and Suzie laughed aloud.   
  
"I also crashed my car. What about you? Why are you here in this God forsaken place?" He asked. "I was visiting my dad. He moved here a couple years back and wanted me to visit. So I came down. My car was running out of gas on the way in and then I got a flat tire. I had been here a few days when I woke up this morning and those monsters were rioting in the streets. To change the subject, I'm from Montana. What about you?" She asked. "Pennsylvania.." Fred replied as they both heard something fall outside. They turned toward the door and both stood up.   
  
Fred started to walk toward the door with his gun raised. "Wait Fred." Suzie said as she walked into her father's bedroom. Fred waited for a moment and Suzie returned holding a large shotgun. "Can you handle that?" Fred asked. "Yeah, my dad was a gun shop owner remember." She replied confidently with a smile. He smiled back and opened the door. Immediately after opening the door and stepping out Fred was shot. He fell to his side and gulped for air. Suzie ran out the door and noticed a man on both knees with a gun beside him.   
  
"I'm sorry.. I didn't know. I thought he was one of those things. It was dark!" The man said looking sincere and shaking as well. She lowered her weapon and knelt beside Fred as he held his chest. "Are you alright?" She asked as she helped Fred remove his shirt revealing the vest underneath. "Yeah I'm fine its just a bruise." He replied as he removed the vest that revealed a bruise left by the bullet.   
  
"Are you sure? How do you know? Are you a cop?" She questioned. "No, I'm a doctor." He replied. She looked at him surprised and relieved at the same time. Fred hadn't thought about his occupation all day. Not only because of the monsters, but because he was suppose to be on vacation.   
  
"I'm really sorry about that. I thought you were a monster. My name is Rick. Rick Hendricks." Rick said standing next to his gun that was lying beside him. "No problem Rick. Just be more careful next time. Oh, and my name is Fred Ross.." Fred said as he placed the vest and shirt on again. "And I'm Suzie Gann." The woman said. "Nice to meet ya'll." Rick replied as he picked up the gun and holstered it in his belt. "Uh, maybe we should wait in Suzie's apartment until sunrise." Fred proposed. The others nodded and the three walked into the apartment.   
  
Chapter 11 :  
  
Morning Escape  
  
Fred, Rick and Suzie had spent most of the night taking turns watching the door. Actually, Fred had not slept at all. Instead, he stayed up to make sure Rick didn't do anything crazy. Suzie had slept peacefully and Rick seemed to as well. When the others awoke Fred opened his eyes even though he was never asleep.   
  
"Good morning." Suzie said. "Good morning." Replied the others. "Do you have any food around?" Questioned Rick. "Yeah. I'll go start breakfast." Answered Suzie as she walked toward the small kitchen area. "Does eggs and bacon sound good?" She asked. "Yeah." Both men answered.   
  
Fred turned to Rick and stared at the man's blue eyes. Rick noticed the tired man staring and decided to say something. "I'm really sorry for shooting you yesterday. I really thought you were one of those things." Rick said apologetically. "No problem. So what's your story?" Fred asked. "Well.. uh .. yesterday .. Okay I was working at the gas station a little out of town and.." Rick began to say, but was soon interrupted. "Hey! Do you mean the Gas-n-Go? I drove by that yesterday. What happened?" Fred interrupted.   
  
"I really hadn't noticed the strange fog and while I was working some car slammed into the station. I wasn't hurt and I was worried about the guy inside. So I walked to the car and I could see it was my neighbor, but at the same time he wasn't. He started to change into some kind of dinosaur or something. The thing tried to attack me, but it was trapped in the car. So I ran out and drove off. It did get out, but I had already driven off. Now, when I got to town things just got worse. Monsters were roaming the streets and survivors seemed to be few. I saw some officers fighting back, but it seemed hopeless. They were dragged away into the fog and I barely missed a squad car parked a block away from my apartment. I had to swerve and that caused me to get a flat tire. You've probably seen the banged up car on the way in. What about you? Why are you here?" Rick asked.   
  
"I was on vacation when I decided to get gas and I passed your gas station and I almost hit something on the road. I crashed my car and now I'm here. Oh, did you see that dead cop in the lobby?" Fred questioned. "Yeah I just got in the building when I saw his headless body hit the floor. I'm pretty sure I saw the monster who did it. It has a bloated face like the rest only a little different. It's got jaws at the ends of its arms instead of hands. God, that really grossed me out." Rick replied.   
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Suzie called out. As they stood Fred asked Rick one more question. "Have you seen a small girl in a blue dress who's kind of bratty?" "No I haven't. Sorry." Rick replied. Fred wondered where the girl was right now and if she had gotten away from the monster dogs.   
  
Both men reached the table in surprise. There was a opened box of Cheerios. There were three bowls of cereal and three spoons by each bowl. "Hey, no eggs or bacon? What happened?" Rick asked. "I forgot that the lights don't work anymore.. uh.. I really meant to say the power doesn't work anymore. At least not since yesterday moring. I'm sorry to lead you guys on like that." She replied. Rick's smile turned upside down as he sat in front of the cereal. "It's alright. This is just fine." Fred replied as he picked up a spoon. Suzie joined in and they began to talk again.   
  
The apartment was dark, but light was allowed to enter through a window in the corner of the room. It was about seven in the morning. Fred noticed that his watch had stopped because it was still three thirty. The three survivors sat at the table enjoying their breakfast. Fred sat opposite Suzie and Rick sat beside Suzie. Rick had moved his chair closer to her. "I noticed that this is Tom's apartment. Are you his wife or his girl friend?" Rick asked as he gulped down another spoon of Cheerios. "No. No, I'm his daughter." She replied with a smile and added a small chuckle.   
  
Fred was amazed at the sight. He instantly fell in love with the woman. She was beautiful, tough and had a sense of humor. "Rick have you lived here long. In Silent Hill?" Fred asked. "Since I was a kid. I not from this town actually. I moved with my foster parents. My real parents died when I was young." Rick replied as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I'm sorry to hear that." Suzie replied. "Me too." Fred replied as well. "It's okay." Rick confirmed as he gulped another spoon. "So what do we do now." He added. "I guess we escape. We either find a car or we walk, but we got to get out of this town. And we should probably get started." Fred said. The others nodded in agreement and they began packing for their journey.  
  
Rick and Fred were carrying back packs filled with supplies for a few day that Suzie had found in her dad's closet. Luckly for them Suzie's dad was a real survivalist and had tons of MRE's or Meals Ready to Eat in his closet as well. They also packed about fifty shotgun shells and a few pillows and small blankets just incase. Rick carried his 9mm and extra magazines that he had gotten from the dead officer and Fred carried his revolver, a small pocket flashlight he had gotten from his car and extra ammo that he had gotten from Suzie's Father. Suzie carried her father's shotgun with about twelve shells, a small flash light in her pockets and an empty duffle bag. That they would fill as soon as the used the key to the weapons storage room in the police station.   
  
So they made their way outside. They busted the door open that had been previously locked. It lead to the main lobby. They passed the dead officer who's smell had gotten so bad that Suzie almost gagged. While they were there Rick took the police officers flashlight that laid beside him. He had forgotten it the day before. They used Fred's radio to dodge the creatures outside since the radio seemed to detect them some how. Fred still didn't understand why, but was glad to have such a valuable tool. They reached the department and began traveling inside. They had all agreed to stick together no matter what.   
  
Chapter 12 :  
  
Some New Toys  
  
After passing the reception area Fred brought out his flashlight, as did the others. The group traveled to the basement floor. It was darker than before, but they wanted what security they could find in the weapons room. They stood in front of the door. Fred stood by the lock and he took out the key. Rick stood beside Fred and Suzie stood between both men. "Okay. This key better work." Rick seemed to caution. "Yeah." Fred whispered as he inserted the key and twisted. A loud clicking sound could be heard as the door unlocked. Fred began pulling the door and Rick assisted him. The door lay open all the way now and the group could finally see the assortment that awaited them.   
  
There were all kinds of body armor, holsters, weapons and ammo for each weapon. They had hit the mother load and were glad for it. "Okay, I suggest we take a few small arms and leave the heavy stuff. We might not need much anyway. If we can just dodge the things." Fred interjected. "I don't know. I kind of like the heavy stuff." Rick exclaimed. Rick glanced at Suzie who was smiling at the sight. "Okay you take what you want, but Suzie you're carrying the ammo remember." Fred reminded Suzie. "Sure." She agreed.   
  
First they agreed to each carry at least one extra handgun and at least two clips for each. Rick actually grabbed two handguns not including the 9mm he already had. Second they strapped on holsters for the new weapons. Then they equipped themselves with a bulletproof vest or actually a new one for Fred. They also grabbed two Mp5 submachine guns with six clips capable of carrying 25 rounds each and tossed them into the bag.   
  
Then, they tossed in about six flash-bang grenades in case of a multiple attack. Fred was positive that the creatures could see just like humans. If they could see better they would have been spotted them through the fog. Then they placed three M-4's with eight clips for each. They found some extra ammo for Suzie's shotgun. Which added 45 more shells to the cache. That brought the total amount of shells to 112.   
  
Fred only had fifteen rounds for his revolver, but he didn't care now that he had another pistol with about fifty rounds and a Mp5 waiting for him just incase. Rick stood in the hallway aiming his two new glocks in a Matrix manner. "I think we should be just fine from now on." Rick said aloud. "I do too." Agreed Suzie. Fred turned to Suzie as he holstered his revolver and glock. "Do you think you can carry all of that stuff?" He questioned her. "I think so. I'm a tough girl. I can handle myself." She answered. "I see." He said as he smiled at her. She smiled back.   
  
"Guys can we get going now. This place gives me the creeps." Rick demanded. The guys placed their packs on again and Suzie slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. It weighted more now, but she was fine with it. Fred was the last to step out of the weapons room.   
  
Chapter 13 :   
  
Weapons Testing  
  
The group made their way to the first floor where they decided to look at the map Fred had. "Okay, I think we should make our way to the highway and hike to the nearest town. They can't all be in the same condition." Fred proposed. "I hope not." Rick smiled as he said it. Then he stopped at the thought of every town in America might be in the same condition. Monsters ruling the streets and ravaging the survivors. Tearing them limb from limb and decapitating woman and children. Then the memory of the decapitated officer crept back into his head and the memory of the monster that had done it. Where was it now? Had it just walked away or given up? It wanted him and he knew. At least that's what Rick thought anyway.   
  
"What about that little girl you mentioned Fred? Shouldn't we try to find her?" Suzie asked. "Yeah, but I lost her at your apartment. She's the one who dropped the key to the weapons room and introduced me to the dogs." Fred answered. "What dogs?" Rick asked. "Skinless dogs that almost made me dinner. If you noticed the opened door in the apartment back there, that's where I was attacked. That's where I met them and that's where the girl disappeared. It led to some alleyway where she must have gotten away. She's probably running around town still." Fred replied.   
  
"Do you think she was the one that locked the lobby door?" Suzie supposed. "Maybe, but why?" Fred answered with a question. "Maybe she wanted you dead." Rick supposed. The three looked at each other for a moment and then decided they would search for the girl for no more then an hour. If they didn't find her by then they would leave town.   
  
They walked outside and admired the locked squad car. "Does any one know how to hot wire a car?" Fred asked. The others shook their heads and all of them accepted that they would have to walk. "Okay, lets walk that way and start yelling." Fred said as he pointed down the street toward the apartment they had left. The group walked down the street and dodged any creature that they came in contact with yelling out, "Hey little girl! Where are you! We're leaving!" Halfway down the road they heard a strange growl. The strange thing was it wasn't a dog's growl, but something else. It was something more familiar to Rick than the others.   
  
The group stopped in their tracks and Fred took an M-4 and two extra clips from the duffle bag that Suzie carried. "Where's it coming from?" Rick asked. The fog seemed thicker now. Only allowing about three feet of visibility and the strange growling sound began to grow louder. "Stay close guys." Fred commanded. Suzie grabbed Fred's arm and leaned her back on his. Even though Fred wore a backpack he could still feel her. The fog seemed to swallow Rick's image. "Rick are you still there? Rick!?" Fred yelled out.   
  
A second later Fred heard a reply. "Yeah! Where are you guys! I can't see any more!" The strange sound grew louder and it seemed to come from something only a few yards away. "Rick! Walk toward the sound of my voice!" Fred shouted. The fog seemed to move as if something big were swimming through it. "Rick! Over here!" Fred yelled out as a beacon. "Awww!!" Fred heard Rick yell out in pain. In a small-scared voice Suzie whispered, "Fred look over.. here." Fred turned and noticed the creature. The fog had cleared a bit to reveal a six-foot tall man with melted skin and arms that had jaws with blood dripping from them instead of hands.   
  
"Holy crap." Fred whispered. He raised the rifle and pulled the trigger, but it didn't fire. "What the?" Fred said aloud. "The safety's still on Fred." Suzie yelled out as she noticed the mistake. She fired her six-shell shotgun at the creature. The pellets pierced the body above the abdomen and caused patches of burnt skin to fly off the monster. It yelled out in pain, which came from its hands and began to walk sinisterly toward them.   
  
The monster walked rather like a serial killer. It took slow and calculating steps, which didn't scare Suzie as she reloaded. Fred flipped the safety off when the creature was only five feet away. He raised the gun and fired. The gun bounced a little out of Fred's hands. He wasn't use to the recoil that it let out, but he soon adapted to it. The first shots had hit and missed, but the next burst of fire struck the creature square in the chest. That caused the thing to fall on its back and it began twitching.   
  
Rick appeared from the fog with both glocks in hand. He fired at the thing and kept firing until he heard clicking instead of loud booms. Suzie had already started to fire again, but she aimed for the head. The creature's face exploded in a cloud of blood and it stopped squirming. Rick stood over the creature staring down at it with pure hatred. Fred noticed blood running down Rick's arm and shoulder. Suzie noticed it as well. "Rick are you ok?" Fred questioned. "I think so." Rick said as he fell to one knee.   
  
Fred and Suzie rushed to him and helped him up. Fred could see that the vest had done little to stop the bite that must have come from the dead monster that lay beside him. He lifted off Rick's vest and noticed the bite had gone deep into Rick's shoulder. "How is it?" Rick inquired. "It doesn't look good. We need to get you to a hospital." Fred answered with the knowledge he had from being a doctor. He turned to Suzie with a look of despair. "Is there a hospital near by?" Fred asked. She nodded but answered, "I don't remember where though." Fred turned to Rick. "Do you know where?" "Yeah, it's four blocks to the left." Rick answered. "How can you tell in this fog?" Suzie questioned. "I just can." He answered confidently with a smile. She smiled back.   
  
Rick knew at that moment when he looked at Suzie that he really liked that girl and wanted to be with her, maybe forever. "Lets move." Fred ordered and they began moving west toward the hospital.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 :  
  
E. R.  
  
Fred and Suzie supported Rick up as they dodged their way to the hospital. The streets seemed more deserted now. There were even fewer cars then before. There were no signs of life except for the occasional bloodstain on the street. The fog seemed to lessen as if intentionally allowing the three to see the path to the hospital or maybe to cause more trouble. More of the creatures could see them now. Lucky for the survivors they had become good shots within a few hours. Actually Suzie was already a great shot and Fred appreciated that. The sound of dogs became more frequent, but lucky for them they never saw one.   
  
They reached the entrance to the hospital and walked in. The door was not locked and they all were glad for that. But inside it was incredibly dark. They all brought out their flashlights and began searching. The hospital seemed untouched by the monster invasion. No blood stains and their was no sign of anyone or anything for that matter. "E. R... E. R." Fred said aloud as he searched still holding onto Rick.   
  
They finally came across the room they wanted at the end of the hall. Immediately after entering the room filled with medical utensils and an operating table. Fred made Rick lay on the table and went to work. Fred made Suzie hold a flashlight up so he could work. After about twenty tense minutes Fred had closed the wound, patched up Rick and he washed his hands. "So I'm ok then." Rick asked as he sat up on the table. "Not all the way, but that should do until we can get you to a better hospital. Remember to not use that arm too much or you could re-open the wound. So shoot with the other hand." Fred recommended as if he had been Rick's doctor for years.   
  
"So.. Should we get going?" Suzie said as she placed the damaged vest on Rick's body. "Yeah." Fred answered. "Let's forget the girl.'' Rick demanded. "She already tried to kill you and I almost bit the dust because of her." Rick added. Fred nodded and as he did he heard a familiar giggle. "The girl!'' He said out loud. "Huh.. Where?'' Rick asked. Suzie turned around with the light and aimed at the door. "I heard her." Fred said as he turned his own light on and ran for the door.   
  
"I didn't hear anything." Suzie responded. Rick stood next to her and opened his eyes more toward the door. He stood with the flashlight in his good hand. Fred turned toward the two and said, "I have to find her. I'll be right back." "What about staying together no matter what?" Suzie asked with concern. "Don't worry. You guys can handle yourselves for a moment. I'll be right back." Fred said as he stepped out of view and into the darkness. "So what do you want to do now?" Rick asked Suzie with his eyes wide open and a great big grin on his face. "Not what you're thinking?" She responded with a smirk.  
  
Chapter 15 :  
  
Old Friends Revisited And Some New Ones  
  
Fred had left his friends behind hoping that they would be safe. He realized now that every time he meets up with the little girl something bad happens. He didn't want to jeopardize Suzie's life. So he left her in Rick's care. Now he still didn't trust Rick, but he seemed to listen and genuinely care about people. He could tell that Rick seemed to pay lots of attention to Suzie, but he knew she liked him better. Even though she hadn't said it yet.   
  
He had made it through the dark corridor and finally reached the intersection that he hadn't fully explored. To his left was the familiar hallway that lead to the front entrance and straight ahead was the darker hallway that they had bypassed on the way in. He stood there awhile wondering what was ahead. "Come on! Let's play! Ha Ha!" The familiar little voice said. He started walking toward the voice. He moved faster and faster until he was in full stride. He ran until he came to open elevator door. The elevator seemed to have power.   
  
He stepped in and heard the familiar voice over the intercom as the doors closed in front him. "Hit the roof button and sit back. Hee Hee!" He did so and stood back making sure he didn't touch the back wall. The ride seemed to last hours and yet only took about two minutes. In that short time Fred thought about everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. He remembered exiting the freeway and turning toward Silent Hill.   
  
He remembered the gas station and the fog. He especially remembered the fog. Then he remembered the freaky creature that made him have to replace his shoes with Suzie's fathers' shoes. Then he thought of Suzie's lovely face. Then he remembered the rude introduction to Rick. Last, he remembered the girl who reminded him of his dead younger sister named Jane.   
  
Now the elevator door slowly crept open. It seemed to only open halfway at first, but then after a moment it totally opened. As Fred stood inside the elevator he noticed that the fog seemed to conceal the outside. As he walked out the fog seemed to dissipate and the view of the roof became no longer obscure. It was still day out, but he felt as if the mood was going to get darker. He had moved a few feet out of the door when he spotted the small girl standing in the center of the roof. He stopped walking.   
  
The girl stood about twenty feet away. "What took you so long?" The girl asked, but she didn't laugh this time. She was dead serious about this. Her face was filled with anger. "Why am I here!?" Fred snapped back without hesitation. "You'll find out in a little while." She said and again she looked serious. The elevator door slammed suddenly and Fred turned to face it. "What the?" Fred said alarmed.   
  
He could hear as the elevator slowly made its way down, but then the sound faded out of his hearing range. He turned back to the girl. "What are you waiting for?" He requested. "A friend.. Yes, a friend is coming up.." She began to say. "Who? Who is coming up?" He beseeched. She smiled and began walking toward the door. "Move he's almost here. Hee hee." She said with that awful giggle. She neared the elevator door and Fred slowly backed away. He stepped to his left and watched as the girl stood in front of the door.   
  
As he waited he noticed that he had only brought his two pistols and had forget the other guns down stairs. Fred realized then that what ever would come through the door would most likely finish him. The doors opened suddenly with a loud banging sound. The sound caused Fred to jump back. He recovered and looked toward the door. It was dark inside the elevator and no light seemed to pass through the doorway. What ever was inside was concealed from Fred's eyes, but only for a moment.   
  
Out of the dark elevator came a large creature. It didn't completely step out, but it revealed enough of itself to send shivers up Fred's spine. It had the body of a man and a head or helmet that resembled a large rusted pyramid. The thing seemed to be wearing some kind of torn, bloody butchers' costume. It wore big brown boots as well, that covered its feet up to its shins. It's knees were exposed as were it's arms. It had dark red looking skin that seemed to be a light shiny red color as well.   
  
Fred could see only one hand because the other seemed to be holding something. What ever it was Fred couldn't see it for the butcher or Pyramid Head was holding it behind him in the darkness of the elevator. The hand he could see was covered with a black leather glove that stopped a little past the monster's wrist. It held it's hand out a little for the girl to grab. She took it's hand. The thing seemed to be six and a half feet tall, but the small girl's hand didn't seem to disappear in the things palm.  
  
The girl began to speak to the creature now. "Come out. It's time you avenged me. He's been tortured enough. Now you can kill him. Hee hee." As she giggled she turned toward Fred and began walking. Only the thing didn't follow and that made her suddenly stop short. She still held the things' hand tightly. She turned toward the monster. Then she began to respond to something the butcher was saying only Fred couldn't hear what it was saying, but he could hear her responses. "What do you mean? He's not the one.. but I must be avenged! He killed me!" The butcher slowly released the girls hand and backed into the elevator careful to not reveal the object he held.   
  
Fred blanked out a moment only to have a memory slip back into his head. At least he thought it was his memory. He was standing by a large pool. He remembered that it was the one his parents had owned until they moved out. He also remembered that it was the place his sister had died.  
  
An image appeared of a little girl with brown hair. She laughed and giggled. She skipped and danced about in a little blue sun dress. Another image appeared behind her. This time it was an older boy about four years older. The boy wore some floatable life preservers around his arms. Fred realized it was himself about twenty years ago and the girl was his sister. At first he couldn't hear anything, but the sound soon developed in his ears.   
  
He could hear the girl speak now. "Ha ha! You can't swim! You can't swim! Hee hee!" She yelled out, but Fred noticed that his younger self just turned away and began sneering. All of a sudden the memory faded to black, but returned a moment later. As it did Fred noticed the younger him was standing by the pool. He seemed frightened and the boy began calling out. "Mom! Mom! Jane fell in!" He seemed sincere, but Fred couldn't remember. Had he really pushed his sister in? Could he really have done that? He just couldn't remember. The memory ended and he was on the roof again. Only seconds had passed while he was dreaming or remembering.   
  
As the elevator doors slammed shut. Fred caught a glimpse of a reflection that resembled metal hitting light. That was the last thing Fred could make about before the doors had shut completely. "No! No! No! Nooo!!!" The girl screamed out. She turned toward Fred who had already stepped back about twelve feet. "What's wrong? Your friend didn't want to play." Fred said as he kept stepping back.   
  
The girl became serious again and the smirk on her face that had been there was gone now. "He said your not the one he wanted. He wanted the one down stairs.." She said as a small grin appeared on her face. "But he didn't say I couldn't play without him." She looked up at Fred's face and noticed something different in him. Her grin grew bigger than and she spoke again. "You remember now! Don't you! Yes you do! Hee hee! You killed me! And now I want REVENGE!" She said as her voice started to change. It seemed to grow deeper with each word she said. Fred stopped stunned at her reaction. Did he kill his sister? He would soon find out.   
  
Chapter 16 :  
  
Memories Regained  
  
Down on the first floor Suzie stood with her back to Rick. She stared at the open door and wondered. She wondered if Fred would come back soon or at all. She hadn't noticed that Rick had laid down on the table. She hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep.   
  
Rick awoke in the dark, bloody, rust stained room where he had seen the dark sinister play of death and defense. The room filled with the doomed actors again. This time the woman was already dead and the man was walking toward the small boy while still holding the blade of death. The last boy appeared again with the shotgun and the man froze. Like before the man only hesitated, but he soon resumed his approach. As before the boy fired, but this time Rick didn't wake up. The shot blasted the man's head in two and his face completely disappeared. The man's lifeless body fell over and blood poured out of the man's neck.   
  
Rick looked toward the small boy who turned to the other. The small boy started crying and the other put his gun down. He walked over to the younger one and said something, but Rick could hear it still. Then he walked over to the lifeless woman. He knelt over her and began weeping.   
  
Rick stared at the crying boy for a moment. Then the sound came back and he could her the boy cry. Then he heard a cocking sound. Both he and the boy on the floor turned their heads to the small boy who now pointed the shotgun at the older one. Wait a minute Rick thought. What's going on here? The young boy fired and his brother flew back upon impact of the shell hitting him.   
  
The boy's chest split open and blood gushed out. The boy hit the floor with a loud thump and in a moment his body went limp. The younger one dropped the gun and ran to the decapitated man. Rick finally realized that he was the young boy and his father had been the vicious killer. For a second the horrible thought went through his mind and he couldn't believe it. His dad was a killer and so was he. Like father like son he assumed.   
  
Then an officer appeared in the memory and escorted his younger self out. He wondered why he hadn't woken up yet. Then out of the corner of his eye the headless body on the floor rose to its feet and began to speak. "Son. Son. You have failed the family tradition. Why haven't you kept killing?" Rick still couldn't move, but he accepted what would happen next. "I don't know dad?" He responded to the dead man's question.   
  
"There's a woman that still is remaining alive. She deserves to die horrible and painfully. Why don't you open your eyes and continue with the tradition?" The headless man asked. Something took over Rick all of a sudden and he urge to kill burned inside of his stomach. It also burned in the back of his head and he responded to his father's question. "I will dad. I will." "Good for you son. Good for you." The body said as Rick awoke from his slumber.  
  
Chapter 17 :  
  
True Path Revealed  
  
Suzie hardly noticed as Rick slowly rose from the table. "Have you been sleepin..?" Suzie stopped in mid sentence as she spotted the new demonic Rick. She froze and just stared at the demon. Rick now had blood covering up his eyes and when he blinked blood fell in tear drops down his face. Rick stood in front of the door and slowly started to move toward Suzie. She lifted her shotgun and fired. The blast knocked Rick back a few feet until his back hit the table. He was shot in the stomach, but he wound did little damage to slow his action. He resumed his course even faster now and moved for Suzie again. She was caught off guard.  
  
Rick forced the gun from her hands. Throwing the gun to the floor he pushed Suzie to the ground. She fell back against the wall and banged her head. She felt as if she would black out, but had enough strength to fight some more. She kicked at the thing's legs, but it did nothing. "Please don't fight. Accept the inevitable. YOU WILL DIE!" The demon said as it lifted Suzie and threw her across the room.   
  
She hit a wall and fell to her side. The pain receptacles in her head were flaring. She could barely move and her head throbbed. She looked up and spotted the monster walking toward her. She tried to stand, but something in her leg snapped and she fell down. She screamed in pain and hoped she could have been a bit tougher. Then she wished Fred hadn't left her. Now the monster was upon her. She looked up and they stared each other face to bloody face.   
  
He grabbed her again and threw her onto the table. He began to speak again. "Lay still. I want to make my daddy proud. He killed my mother as his father did before him. It's a family tradition to kill the one you love." "I knew you were a freak from the first time I met you." She responded.   
  
Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse. Rick grabbed a scalpel from the nearest surgical tool bench and with his left hand he held Suzie down. With his right hand he lowered the scalpel to her chest. He came dangerously close to slicing the shirt she was wearing which said eat me. "I think I will.. after I'm through gutting you." He said as the blood from his eyes spilled onto her shirt. She closed her eyes and prayed.   
  
Then all of a sudden blood splattered every where. It landed on all of the walls and most of Suzie's face and body. But it didn't originate from her. It came from Rick's body instead. She opened her eyes and there he was. Rick stood there with a giant machete stuck all the way through his body. His eyes were shut now and his body hung limp as did his head. He still clenched the scalpel in his dead right hand that lay by his side and his other hand had fallen to his side as well.   
  
All of a sudden the machete pulled out of Rick's body and immediately he hit the floor. "Thank you Fred. I knew you would save me." Suzie whispered as her savior came into view. She was surprised by what she saw next. The thing stood a few feet from the table holding the machete in it's right hand. She could see what looked like a tall man wearing some kind of metal pyramid helmet. She could also tell it wore a bloody butcher uniform. She realized it wasn't Fred at all and became worried. But she didn't have to worry since she passed out from the pain. All she could see before she blacked out was the strange butcher moving closer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 :  
  
The Final Fight.  
  
Fred stood there as she was changing. He did have both hands on his guns as if he were in an old western. The dress began ripping as her body started to grow. The dress fell apart around her and it landed on the floor. Her arms and legs started to spread out and she no longer looked like a small girl, but a beautiful woman. She had aged in seconds from a child to a twenty something woman. But her beauty soon faded. As she stood there completely naked her tan color skin slowly morphed a light blue color. Dark blue veins appeared on the things body from head to toe. Her brown eyes became blood filled. The blood totally obscured her eyes and tears of blood rolled down her face.   
  
Fred pulled out the guns and began releasing cold steel into the air. The first few rounds pierced her fragile skin around her stomach. From the wounds poured out a blue and gray liquid that seemed to resemble blue colored blood and dirty water at the same time. The demon girl, now turned demon woman didn't care about the shots in her body. She pressed on as did Fred.  
  
"Now you will die for killing me." She said confidently with the intention of killing him. Fred blacked out again and he really didn't think it was an appropriate time from memories. He awoke back beside the pool and noticed that his younger self was still snickering. His sister was still bouncing around making a ruckus. But she suddenly slipped close to the pool and hit her head on the way down. She fell in and was floating face down. Fred tried to move, but he couldn't.   
  
He turned to the younger Fred who was already running toward the pool. He tried to yell to him to jump in, but no sound came out of his mouth. He noticed the boy started to panic and he realized why he didn't jump in. He couldn't swim. And he was too afraid to jump in case he couldn't get out. So the boy yelled for his mother who was the only one home at he time. But when she arrived it was too late. Shortly after her death. The family moved and they all agreed never to speak of the incident again. So after time he just forgot. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten. His sister had drowned and he accepted that it was his fault. But it wasn't and he realized that now.   
  
He snapped back to reality and the monster was still advancing toward him. He aimed at her face now and the bullets ripped into the her. The shots sent her head back and he could hear her neck snap. Her head was no longer visible, but as quick as it had vanished it reappeared. He heard a snap again and this time he could see the pain in her eye's. "No more playing around!" She yelled out as she burst into a run.   
  
Fred stood near the edge of the building now. Fred had little time to react, but he managed to react indeed. The monster leapt at him, but he grabbed her in mid air and tossed her over the side. He had taken wrestling classes back in school and he never thought that he would need them in the long run.   
  
He turned around and looked over the edge. The monster was still alive and it clung to the side of the roof. "You are going to kill me again!" She yelled out. Fred looked at her and said, "I know now that I never killed you. You fell in and I couldn't save you. And there wasn't anyway I could of saved you. You were already dead. I remember now. The doctors said you had damaged your skull on the fall. Even if I had I would have died as well." Fred said with amazement. In the back of his mind he had taken responsibility for her death. But it was never his fault. His sister had been playing around and she slipped and damage her brain.   
  
The monster grabbed his foot and began pulling him down. But he reacted faster and fired his last few rounds into her face. She fell from the ledge and hit the street. Upon impact her body shattered as if a wave had hit a beach somewhere and she broke apart into water droplets. There was no sign of her ever being real. Fred stood there a moment thinking, but then the thought of the Pyramid Head slaying Suzie popped into his head.  
  
He rushed to the elevator and prayed that the monster hadn't gotten to Suzie yet. "Hurry! Hurry up!" He said as the elevator slowly made its way up to him. "Come on dang it!" He yelled out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 :  
  
Free At Last  
  
He made his way down the hall and to the last door. He was horrified at what he found inside. Blood painted the walls and Rick's body had been torn to pieces. His arms and legs were scattered about the room. But most importantly Suzie's body lay on the table. Fred made his way to her.   
  
He could see her battered body. She was in terrible shape, but there was a sign of life. She still breathed and Fred smiled with glee. "Thank you God!" He yelled out as he looked up. He noticed he hadn't said that in a while. He looked down again and he saw her eyes open now. "P-pyramid Head.. Saved me." She exclaimed before passing out again.   
  
He didn't hesitate now he lifted her in his arms and began walking for the door. As he was nearing the front entrance he noticed a shadow. It originated from behind him and had clearly been created by the Pyramid Head. He didn't turn around though. He realized Pyramid Head had been created to test him and it had. It had also been created to punish the wicked like Rick. He knew it would not follow him for it had served its purpose.   
  
He continued to exit the hospital and noticed as he stepped out a bicycle was lying on the ground. He propped it up using his legs while still carrying Suzie in his arms. He positioned himself on the bike so he could hold Suzie and ride at the same time. The fog didn't seem as heavy as before and it almost seemed to fade away. He wondered if the town had done everything or perhaps it was Pyramid Head all along.   
  
He started his ride and was careful to keep Suzie safe. He crossed the streets without a sign of any monster or demon. There was no longer any bloodstains or signs of struggles. The streets were completely empty. He passed his wrecked car and the broken fence he had entered the town in and decided to head north like he had originally planned before the side trip to Silent Hill.   
  
The sun was directly over head. The fog was no where in sight and he felt good. "Are we out of the town?" Suzie asked in a sleepy tone. "Yeah, we're out. We're out. Everything is going to be okay." Fred replied softly. "Can I go to sleep now and dream?" She asked still sleepy. "Yeah. We can both dream now." Fred replied as she fell asleep again. He had remembered that the nearest town was about ten miles away, but they could make it. They passed a sign that read, Leaving Silent Hill. The nightmare was over. He and Suzie were free at last... Or were they?  
  
Prelude  
  
A few months after the terrifying incident in Silent Hill. Fred had still not traveled to Las Vegas or even taken a vacation for that matter. Suzie had gone back to her home town. Fred had gone home as well and kept up with his medical practice. The two phoned each other at least once a week to reassure each other that it had not been a dream.   
  
The reason for this being when they arrived at the nearest town. No one believed their story. The police dismissed it as a figment of the couple's imagination. The police assumed that they must have gone on vacation to ride bikes and had gotten lost in the forest. Causing the woman to get injured and the man to have to find a way to rescue her.   
  
The police had found Fred's car, but it had not crashed into anything. It was sitting by an empty stretch of road. That's where the police assumed the couple had lost their car. It had probably gotten too dark for them to find and they got lost. Fred would ask why they didn't believe their story and they would answer. "Because there is no town of Silent Hill on the map. It just doesn't exist. I'm sorry. Your just a little shaken up. That's all."   
  
"But what about Suzie's father I saw his body back in town. He was real! The town was real!" Fred would insist. "Okay, we did a background check on the girl and found out her father's been dead for ten years. He's buried in his home state of Pennsylvania. He committed suicide." The officer replied. Fred would later find that out for himself. The man had shot himself after the family business went under. He had been a gun shop owner in a small town. The father had been buried in New Densin, Pennsylvania, where Suzie currently resided.   
  
So Fred waited until Suzie had fully recovered. When she did he escorted her back home and they parted ways. They promised to keep in touch and to never forget what happened. Then one day while Fred sat down at his kitchen table reading his mail. He was shocked by a letter he had received. It had no name from the sender, but it did have the return address which read, "P.O. BOX 666. Silent Hill."   
  
He realized his nightmare had not yet ended. He immediately opened the letter to find a note. He read it and it said,   
  
"Dear Fred,   
  
We want you and Suzie to come and visit us. I think you'll be really interested to know what we found out. Don't forget to make sure you bring a radio. It's going to be so much fun. We're really looking forward to seeing you both. P. H. is looking forward to it as well. He decided he wasn't finished with you and would like another chance to say hello. Oh, you must be wondering who's writing the letter. Well, its your two old friends Rick and Jane! See you soon! We miss you!  
  
Your friends till the end,  
  
Rick and Jane  
  
P. S. Bring a flashlight brother!"  
  
The End?  
  
Maybe? 


End file.
